


F.N.G.L.C.

by hope4uall290



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: i don't want to spoil the surprize, so you can't know who's in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope4uall290/pseuds/hope4uall290
Summary: it's just something to distract you from the other stories. but good nonetheless. and the title is just letters i typed in so yeah deal with it.





	

Chapter 1

~~~~Flowey POV~~~~

While at their normal spot in the forest of snowdin Flowey was waiting for someone to come by. 

Papyrus was always my favorite. He still is but something is up with him. He keeps talking about ‘his brother’ this ‘his brother’ that! I’ve been at his house but never seen ‘his brother’. I think Papyrus is crazy, he makes up thinks that are so strange! Like the other day he said,

“MY BROTHER LEFT HIS DIRTY SOCK IN THE LIVING ROOM ON THE FLOOR AND IT IS SOOOO ANNYING BUT HE HAS NOT PICKED IT UP YET! EVEN THOUGH I ASKED WITH THE MOST KINDNESS AND WORRYING PIECE OF MY SOUL!”

Yeah… he totally is crazy so instead of just assuming it I wanted to prove it to him, without hurting his feelings, so I replied with “Golly your ‘brother’ doesn’t seem to care much about how other people think about you doesn’t he? Hey why not introduce me to your ‘brother’ so I can ask him to do it myself. I am one with words maybe I can get him to pick it up.”

“THAT WOULD BE SO WANDERFUL… though I highly doubt he will do it… WE CAN CATCH HIM ON HIS WAY OUT OF THE HOUSE!”

“Well let’s go get to it!”

“NO I REALY MENT TOMORROW, WE CAN DO IT TOMORROW!”

Present time…

~~~~Sans POV~~~~

Well I guess it’s time to go to my post… wait a minute… what is that noise? Huh must be the machine acting up again I’ll have to turn it off again.

-verrrrr pop- went Sans magic as he teleported to his makeshift lab

“here we are… and done.” Awesome finished with that in a jiffy now Paps won’t know about it. 

-chchch vwaaah- went the machine hidden from view 

“huh what the… i just turned it off though.”

Black like tar came out of the walls, celling, and well everywhere. Sans was about to make an escape but the largest pile of tar moved quicker than he could react. It wrapped itself around where his belly would be but only grabbed Sans’ spine.

“gah! g-get off! let me go!”

Sans’ squirmed as more tar slid up his body. Grabbing him at the wrists, ankles, and neck. Squeezing tighter with each struggle Sans attempted. Pulling him down towards the floor but failed. So, without Sans realizing, two tentacles went under his shirt and carefully into his ribcage, not touching bone, to keep him unaware of their presents. When they reached their destination, which didn’t take long at all, they gently moved around Sans’ soul until they both were in position. The tentacles quickly rapped around the soul almost squeezing it in the process.

“AA-mmf”

Sans’ mouth was muffled mid-scream by a tentacle that was big enough to block the entrance of his mouth. While the two with his soul came out of his ribcage the others finally succeeded in pulling Sans onto the floor. Where he laid helplessly waiting for the attacker to show themselves.

(“Hello Sans… It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. Don’t you agree?”)

Sans obviously couldn’t respond but still wouldn’t have if he could. Gaster knew that as well. but it didn’t stop him from asking. Gaster always likes to hurt Sans and what better way than a little mental shattering, and what better place to do it than in a secluded place like this. So, Gaster made himself a makeshift body to walk up to where Sans laid crying for he knew what was to come.

(“Now, now don’t worry Sans i won’t hurt you. Just relax.”)

**Author's Note:**

> thank goodness i translated the wingdings before transferring it here but if someone could help can you tell me how to actually have different fonts that would really help thanks!


End file.
